


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp V

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Musician Jared Padalecki, Possesive!Jensen Ackles, Tortura, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre ha sido posesivo con las cosas que son suyas, pero nunca espero enfrentarse al miedo de tener que ver como Padalecki podría irse de su lado –aunque Jared nunca quiera dejarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp V

 

 

El Grand Hall de Baltimore estaba lleno de personas que anteriormente habría tenido que ignorar mientras se dirigía a su balcón con una copa de vino en la mano, ocultándose de la mirada suspicaz de Josh Ackles y de la burlona de Christian Kane, pero ocurría que ahora no podía hacer eso, empezando por el hecho de que Josh había muerto y ahora él era el patriarca Auditore, aunado a ese hecho estaba que ahora era el orgulloso esposo de uno de los mejores pianistas de la ciudad, e ir de su brazo era algo que debía tomarse como un deber.

 

Aunque eso no quería decir que no le estuviera permitido perderse para hablar de negocios con políticos locales y con empresarios emprendedores, que pretendían usar dinero negro para impulsar sus locales y ser verdaderamente reconocidos por la elite. Podía llegar a enfrentar todo esto solo si tenía una copa de vino en la mano y —más importante que eso— tenia a Jared Padalecki —su esposo— en su campo de visión.

 

Padalecki disfrutaba de estas galas, se sentía cómodo en ellas, aunque se sentía algo extraño ver al usualmente torpe hombre, fundirse con el entorno elegante y llamar tanto la atención. Con su hermoso y elegante chaleco gris, y sus pantalones caquis, Jared Padalecki era un manjar que él pensaba disfrutarse esa noche como cualquier otra.

 

Se sentía orgulloso de verle sonreír y feliz, en ese entorno al que pertenecía, y al que una vez pensó que no podría volver, porque Jared aunque aún sentía incomodidad cuando la gente hablaba de su dedo, hoy más que nunca quería continuar enseñando y tocando el piano.

 

Le perdió de vista unos segundos en los que el alcalde y su esposa le saludaron, y cuando volvió a ponerlo en su campo de visión, observo como había un hombre con él. Usualmente no se molestaría, Jared pasaba mucho tiempo con un montón de hombres diferentes, pero este había tenido el particular atrevimiento de tocar la baja espalda de Padalecki mientras hablaban.

 

Aquel gesto había hecho que apresurara el fino líquido que llenaba su copa por su garganta, sin apartar la vista  de Jared, el otro hombre era un poco más bajo que su esposo, sin embargo presumía que hacía algo de ejercicio por sus músculos y estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, por la forma en que con arrogancia y seguridad había interrumpido la conversación.

 

Jared se había tensado con la caricia, desde aquí lo había notado y su suave voz había pasado de tranquilidad a un leve tono de nervios. Lo que le llevo a pensar que se conocían. Para cuando eran solo ellos dos, maldijo violentamente en voz baja, dejando a con quienes hablaba para moverse hacia donde Padalecki se encontraba, sabía que tenía las manos hechas puños así que metió las manos en sus bolsillos  y respiro hondo, sintiendo la presencia de Kane a su espalda, controlándole para que no armara un escándalo.

 

— Jared. — menciono el nombre de su pareja firmemente, viendo como todo el color desaparecía del rostro de este al verle. — ¿Quién es tu cariñoso amigo?

 

— Oh, cariño. — la voz de Jared se quebró un segundo mientras con suave movimiento se alejaba de la mano ajeno que había subido hasta sus hombros y se acercaba a su esposo. — Él es... bueno él es... Jackson.

 

— ¡Oh!, con que si es cierto que te casaste, que sorpresa Jared, cuando estuvimos juntos no pensabas mucho en el compromiso. — el otro interrumpe con una sonrisa, moviendo su copa de un lado a otro. — Jared y yo estuvimos saliendo, ¿Un año, Jay?

 

Estaba mortificado, si, esa era la palabra para describir con exactitud como Jared Padalecki se sentía en ese momento al ver a Jensen Ackles frente a uno de sus ex de cuando apenas estaba empezando a tocar aquí en Baltimore como un profesional.

 

— Si, cerca de un año. — responde, mirando a su esposo con una sonrisa culpable, mierda, si Jensen fuera otra persona o tuviera otra profesión no se sentiría como lo hace, pero sabe que su hombre es alguien de palabra y que siempre le ha advertido de moler a golpes a alguien que se atreva a tocarle. — No fue nada serio.

 

— ¿Ah sí? — la forma en la que la boca de Jensen se tuerce en una sonrisa es casi espeluznante. — Soy Jensen Auditore, Jackson... ¿eres también un pianista?

 

El hombre frente a ellos hizo una suave mueca, por un momento tuvo la sensación de haber escuchado ese apellido antes pero no estaba seguro de ello.

 

— Sí,  lo soy... pero no de la misma altura que Jared, para él la música siempre ha sido como una parte más de sí mismo... y bueno, quizás no fue serio, pero vaya que nos divertimos,  Jared es bueno, tienes suerte.

 

— Sí, tengo mucha suerte, lástima que no todos la tengan. — sintió las manos de Jared tomarle del brazo, podía sentirle algo agitado a su lado. — Un año es bastante tiempo, ¿por qué terminaron?

 

— No tenemos que hablar de esto. — Jared interrumpió,  una sonrisa vacilante y nerviosa en su rostro.

 

— Oh vamos, Jay. — el apodo que se deslizó de los labios de ese hombre, solo hizo que Jensen se tensara un poco más. — La vergüenza no es para ti... es para mí, ¿Cuáles fueron tus palabras....?, ah si, no querías seguir porque aunque era caliente y exquisito sexo, no había nada más...

 

— ¿Caliente y exquisito sexo? — repite Jensen, su mirada yendo del hombre a su esposo que tiene los ojos puestos en sus zapatos blancos, mierda, si no ha matado al sujeto es porque Kane le ha prohibido traer una pistola, porque si no ya le hubiera volado los testículos. Devolvió su mirada al hombre que les miraba con una sonrisa. — Debió ser una relación muy interesante.

 

— Para mí sí... Jared era divertido, talentoso y caliente como el infierno, pero aparentemente buscaba algo más. — responde encogiéndose de hombro. — Parece que contigo lo encontró. — agregó de manera pensativa. — En fin, es agradable que estés tocando de nuevo Jay, pese a dedicarte la mayor parte del tiempo a la docencia has mejorado.

 

— Gracias, Jack...son. — por fortuna soltó su lengua a tiempo, pronunciando el nombre completo para no quedar en evidencia mientras veía a su ex—novio marcharse, dándole una última mirada lasciva antes de perderse entre la multitud, dejándole a solas con su esposo.

 

— Entonces, ¿caliente y exquisito sexo? — repitió Ackles, tomando una copa de un camarero que paso junto a ellos.

 

— Puff… — susurro Jared. — Ni siquiera sé si fueron mis palabras exactas, ni siquiera lo recuerdo concretamente,  así que quizás está exagerando.

 

— ¿De verdad? — la boca de Jensen se abrió y su mirada se fue directo a los ojos de Jared. — Aun así, si solo estuviste con él por el sexo, debía ser bastante bueno para durar un año.

 

— No, solo esta aburrido y era relativamente nuevo en la ciudad. — explico tomando otra copa de un camarero que paso a su lado. — Nada significativo.

 

— Jackson. — repitió Jensen el nombre del hombre, antes de darse la vuelta y dejar a Jared allí, mirándole la espalda, con las mejillas tan rojas como la alfombra que pisaban.

 

— No te sorprendas que mañana encuentren su cadáver en una zanja.

 

— Jen. — llamó caminado detrás de su esposo. — No significó nada, cariño. — repitió suavemente y aún así,  no ayudaba al hecho que cada cierto tiempo Jackson estaba descaradamente admirando su cuerpo y Jensen lo sabía,  joder, si él siempre estaba en su campo de visión.

 

— Estuviste un año con él. ¿Cuánto sexo tuvieron? — pregunto sin girarse hacia él, caminando hacia la hilera de sofás dispuestos para los invitados.

 

— Mucho. — aceptó en voz baja. — Pero lo deje, fui yo quien detuvo todo.

 

— ¿Cuánto es "mucho"? — girándose de pronto, la mirada de Ackles es fuego puro, y le enciende al que su esposo sea tan posesivo pese al temor de lo que pueda pasarle a su ex. — ¿Te jodia como yo lo hago?

 

— Nadie me ha jodido como tú lo haces. — respondió casi sin aliento, la mirada de Jensen le dejo totalmente quieto en el sitio, prendido de sus ojos, como si este le atrajera solo con el fulgor de sus ojos verdes.

 

— Y nadie nunca lo va a hacer. — tomándole de la nuca suavemente, sin necesidad de tocarle violentamente. — Si alguien más te toca como ese imbécil, voy a matarlo y te hare ver. — le amenazo, como nunca lo había hecho, haciéndole temblar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan duro que si Jensen le rozaba iba a venirse como un adolescente.

 

— Solo tu. — contesto suavemente, la mano de Ackles bajo de su nuca a su pecho, disfrutando como su cuerpo tembló al mismo tiempo que sus caricias y sus palabras. — Nadie más,  nunca...

 

— Nunca. Eres mío. — le besa, y eso hace que la tensión desaparezca de su cuerpo, al menos momentáneamente.

 

 

 

— Jackson, ¿ese era tu nombre, cierto?

 

Ackles camina rodeando la silla donde el hombre que ha conocido hoy está atado, con su rostro lleno de la sangre que brota de su nariz que ha sido rota cuando uno de sus hombres le ha secuestrado en el estacionamiento antes de irse a casa.

 

— ¿Quién... quién eres? — Por supuesto que ha pedido que le venden los ojos, no quiere que el reconocimiento invada sus ojos hasta que le tenga rogando por su vida. — ¿Qué quieres?, no tengo dinero, no lo suficiente para esto, por favor.

 

— Por supuesto que no lo tienes. En lo que a mí respecta, no eres nadie. — dice fríamente, deteniéndose frente a el hombre. — aun así, voy a disfrutar esto más de lo que pensaba inicialmente. — sujeta la barbilla de hombre, sintiéndole temblar.

 

— ¿Entonces... entonces porque yo...? — preguntó  con voz quebrada. — Por favor... déjeme ir...

 

— ¿Dejarte ir? No...

 

Disfruta el primer golpe casi con placer sexual, golpeando el estómago del hombre y haciéndole llorar. Se pregunta cómo mierda es que Jared pudo enamorarse de un gallina como este, que se rompe tan fácilmente, y piensa en Jared y en como aguanto hasta que ellos le salvaron en su secuestro.

 

— Eres un cobarde de mierda. Ni siquiera vales mi tiempo.

 

— No. — el hombre frente a él se quejaba suavemente, eran apenas murmullos, que por la falta de aire se escuchaban tan extraños. — No sé de qué hablas... no he hecho nada... ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

 

— Amordázalo, si escucho su voz lo matare. — no hablo con nadie en particular, solo tiro las palabras al aire mientras resumía su caminata, antes de llegar a el de nuevo, disfrutando que su boca estuviera cerrada. — ¿Quieres vivir? — pregunto, viéndole asentir violentamente. — Entonces nunca más vuelas a acercarte a él.

 

Prensa sus puños y sonríe, hace un tiempo que no hace este trabajo por su cuenta, y va a disfrutarlo.

 

Y es por eso que levanta un poco la venda de sus ojos, lo suficiente como para le reconozca, para que se dé cuenta que habla de Jared y con ello comprenda que una mirada o palabra más significará su muerte, es insano como disfruta, el momento en que en sus ojos puede ver que comprende todo y como el miedo le consume.

 

 

 

Llega a casa un poco tarde, pasada la hora de las brujas, entra en su habitación aun limpiando sus manos, con su traje manchado de sangre, completamente arruinado, tendrá que echarlo a la basura o incinerarlo, pero la verdad es que no le importa en lo absoluto porque se encuentra satisfecho, aunque aún le falta algo.

 

Encuentra a Jared dormido entre las sabanas, con el teléfono aferrado a una de sus manos y sabe, porque Christian lo ha mencionado que este había estado llamándole, ahora puede pensar que literalmente hasta el cansancio, se sienta a su lado en cama y le acaricia el rostro.

 

Para después inclinarse a besarlo, aun cuando sabe que le despertará. Necesitaba arrancarle cualquier recuerdo de ese hombre, necesitaba llenarse de él, hasta que su voz se quebrará pidiendo más.

 

— Mmmm… ¿Jen?,

 

— Estoy en casa. — dice, antes de que el animal que había logrado calmar con la violencia despierte de nuevo, solo que esta hambriento de ese hermoso hombre que ahora parpadea adormilado. — Y voy a joderte.

 

— Regresaste a... espera ¿Qué?  — no puede decir nada más,  porque de inmediato siente la boca de Jensen sobra la suya, está besándole violentamente, con fuerza, sus boca se abre paso hasta que un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa sale de sus labios y se ve resignado a seguirle el ritmo, a obedecer a las manos que ahora le desnudan.

 

— Eres mío, ¿me escuchas? solo yo y nadie más puede tocarte de esta forma... mío, mío, mío... — lo sigue repitiendo mientras mete sus manos entre los muslos de Jared, tocando su entrada una y otra vez con sus dedos. — ¡Mío! — exclama, mordiendo todo su camino por el cuello de Jared hasta llegar a su pecho.

 

— Jensen, Jen... oh dios, Jen… —  disfruta que su nombre este en esos labios, le excita como la entrada de Jared le reconoce y se abre una y otra vez, le vuelve loco, como se arquea entre las sabanas, en medio de suspiros. — Solo tu. — repite,  lamiendo el dedo que con su otra mano Jensen mete y saca de su boca. — Solo... — lamida. — Solo — suspiro. — Tuyo. — gruñido.

 

Saborea sus pezones, chupándolos cuanto puede, disfrutando cada momento en el que el cuerpo de Padalecki se entrega a él, mientras lo está tocando en ambos extremos, su brazo rozando sin cesar también su erección, triplicando el placer de Jared.

 

— Nunca más te dejes tocar por nadie. Despues de esta noche, no le perdonare la vida a ninguno. — le advierte, sacando sus dedos de la boca de Jared que ya están lo suficientemente ensalivados. — sostén tus piernas en alto.

 

Jared tiene los ojos aturdido mientras obedece, sube sus piernas sin dejar de observar como Jensen lleva sus manos hasta su entrada que está tan sensible que al tocarla siente que puede explotar de placer solo con eso y por eso un obsceno gemido se escapa de sus labios, cuando Ackles le abre.

 

— Nadie va a tocarme además de ti... Jen, nadie...

 

— ¡Nadie, maldita sea! ¡Eres mío y no voy a permitir que ningún imbécil toque lo que es mío!

 

Toma los testículos de Jared en sus manos, moviéndolos en sus dedos mientras introduce sus dedos, parece enfadado pero no es enfado lo que siente, no, es esa posesividad irracional de poseer hasta el último cabello de Jared.

 

— Fue tan bueno golpear su bonito rostro, y ahora será el doble de satisfactorio joderte.

 

— Joder, Jen ¡Ahhh!  — Ahora sabe porque tomo sus testículos, porque se ha puesto encima de su cuerpo, pendiente de su rostro, todo es porque los dedos que antes ensalivo ahora están entrando salvajemente en su cuerpo, abriéndole hasta que le tiene temblando a su antojo. — ¿Lo golpeaste? — logra pregunta mientras observa como Jensen suelta sus pantalones ensangrentados.

 

— ¡Si, lo golpee hasta que lloro como un mariquita, hasta que su sangre se esparció por todo el piso! — Ahí está de nuevo esa macabra sonrisa en el rostro de Jensen, mientras frota insistentemente la próstata de su esposo, apretando sus testículos para evitar que este pueda correrse, aunque no tan duro como para que sienta dolor. — ¿Así te lo hacia él? ¿Te tocaba así?

 

— No... no… — niega entre jadeos pequeños, no puede centrar su vista, no puede casi ni hablar por la forma en que Jensen ha pedido el juicio sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que la locura también llegue a él. — Nunca me tocó así,  nunca nadie me ha tocado como si le perteneciera, nunca... solo tú, mi amor... solo tú.

 

— Solo yo... si, solo yo... — se hunde profundamente en el cuerpo de Jared sin sacar sus dedos, y este apenas siente dolor al ser estirado por el pene de su esposo, demasiado perdido el placer de sentirle dentro, poseyendo su cuerpo de la forma en la que solo él ha hecho. Su miembro duro y caliente abriéndose paso implacable.

 

Es también el mismo instante cuando la mano suave de Jensen le acaricia la mejilla, es cuando sus ojos se encuentran y el vaivén empieza, sus jadeos son tan altos de pronto, no le importa que media mansión pueda estar escuchando como Jensen está jodiendo su cuerpo.

 

— ¡Te amo... tanto, Ahhh, dios tanto!

 

— Yo también te amo, Jared. — le responde sin dudarlo, besándole las mejillas mientras se adelanta hacia él, soltando los testículos de su esposo, derritiéndose al ver su expresión y la entrega en ella.

 

Aunque no saca sus dedos, no, continúa follandose con su mano y con su polla.

 

Jared solloza en sus brazos, es un sonido ahogado de placer lo que inunda su garganta. — Tuyo... Tuyo… — susurra sin sentido, abriendo un poco más sus piernas para Jensen que está desbocado hasta que arranca el orgasmo de su cuerpo, entre luces, placer, quizás algunas estrellas y jadeos.

 

Apenas es consiente del semen resbalando de su entrada, mientras se retuerce en las sabanas, tocando su sensible polla para jalarla unas cuantas veces, solo para alargar el placer de la increíble jodida que su esposo le ha dado.

 

— Magnifico, eres perfecto y mío. — Jensen le besa en la barbilla, jadeando, todo su cuerpo relajándose mientras se extrae asimismo del cuerpo de Jared.

 

— Mmmm debería seguir presentándome con tu apellido entonces… — bromea suavemente, mientras observa a Jensen dejar la ropa en el suelo y acurrucarse contra su cuerpo.

 

— Si, definitivamente si, aunque me gusta tu apellido. — dice, moviendo a Jared al centro de la cama, y metiendo su mano entre las sabanas para buscar por el tapón dorado que ha dejado allí hace dos noches, tomándolo entre sus manos y llevándolo entre las piernas de Padalecki. — pero prefiero que todo el mundo sepa a quien perteneces.

 

— Sí, eso me gustaría también,  ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora...? — preguntó preocupado para un segundo después suspirar cuando el tapón toma su lugar entre sus piernas, para dejarle lo suficientemente mojado y abierto que su esposo quiera.

 

— Si, aunque no te sorprenda que por la mañana te levantes amordazado y atado. Voy a demostrarte lo que es el sexo caliente y exquisito. — eso hace reír a Jared abiertamente. — no me da risa. — dice con los ojos cerrados.

 

— Sé que no... Sé que en realidad estas herido. — susurro abrazando a Jensen, cubriéndole con todo su cuerpo, son instantes como estos en que el patriarca de los Auditores recuerda que su esposo es enorme. — Lo siento, mi amor... nunca he amado a nadie como a ti... nadie.

 

— Eso lo sé, pero no quiere decir que no dude de que los demás puedan ponerte una mano encima. Sé que me eres fiel, sé que me amas, pero eso no impide que quiera romperle la cara a quien se atreva a respirar cerca de ti con dobles intenciones. — dijo con suavidad, acercando su rostro al de Jared. — Te amo, te deseo, te respiro y te sueño, eres todo para mí. Todo.

 

— Tu también lo eres todo para mí... mi amor, no podía vivir un segundo sin ti. — dejo un beso en la frente de Jensen antes de bostezar. — Sin tu fuerza, sin tus caricias, sin tus medias sonrisas.

 

— ¿Ves? Sé que me amas... — dándole una de esa media sonrisa de las que Jared hablaba, se acurrucan aún más el uno contra el otro, esperando a que el sueño se apiade de sus cansados cuerpos. Y así es, terminan en silencio, solo con el ruido de sus respiraciones suaves llenando el ambiente, perdidos en los sueños del otro.

 

 


End file.
